


AsrielXM!Reader Oneshots

by FeistyParadox



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyParadox/pseuds/FeistyParadox
Summary: My PC thought Valentine's Day was a good day to die, halting progress on my main work. So, in order to bridge the time until my PC's repaired (or as an outlet for when I have writer's block), I decided to go back to the roots. So here they are, a handful of oneshots for all the guys still obsessed with the best thing since sliced bread.What to expect?-Goatboys-Undertale (& maybe Deltarune)-Totally realistic scenarios that are totally realistic-(Obscure) referneces and innuendos.-More Goatboys-Plot so thin you can slip it in through under the door-Ideas that never turned into a full story-An author that, even after one year of writing, still doesn't know what he's doing-did I mention Goatboys?For the time being, I won't take request. This might change if I've written out all Ideas and my PC's still not repaired. (crossposted on Wattpad)





	1. A Prince To Go

“Alright Mr. ____. Our evaluations are complete. Your home is suitable to house a monster,” the official spoke in content voice as she handed you a pen, finger pointing at the dotted line of yet another agreement.

Just a few months ago, some kid broke the barrier and released the forgotten civilization of monsters living behind it. Since then, free homes became a rarity. As a direct result, most monsters were forced to live in shelters, often occupying more beds than available. And they were forced to share pretty much everything with each other, ranging from leisure rooms to bathrooms. The only place they had for themselves were the small rooms they slept in and they were often furnished with nothing more than what’s necessary plus a few, small commodities like books. The only difference between those rooms and a prison cell was that monsters were free to roam around the city during the day. 

Right now, you were at one of those shelters, finishing up the last bit of paperwork before you could get to meet the potential candidates. It almost felt as if you were adopting a monster, which was kind of true. You were about to let a monster live with you.

With a firm nod, you sign your name on the dotted line.

“Wonderful,” the woman happily exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Now, if you’d just follow me.”

Once again, you nodded and followed the human to where the various monsters had their rooms. But your heart had other plans and was probably plotting an escape attempt right now. If it’d beat any faster than it does right now, it might just break the world record for most beats per minute only to explode seconds after. You were anxious, more than just that. Soon you’d share your house with a monster. But you made this choice by your own accord. There was no backing out of it now. 

The house you were living in was quite big, way too big for just one person. It made you feel lonely, and it was unbearable. All those empty rooms and barren walls, it all just seemed so dreadfully empty. Allowing a monster to move it would hopefully make two parties happy. You would no longer be all alone and a monster would have a proper place to live in. And who knows, maybe things will become a little more than just housemates. It happened to most people that took in a monster. Some say it’s a detriment to human society, others say it’s the beginning of a new era. You didn’t care whether earth would soon be populated by hybrids, you were just tired of being alone.

“We greatly appreciate your decision to allow a monster to live with you. It’s thanks to all those people that decide to take in a monster that most of our rooms are vacant. The only ones remaining here a few difficult cases,” the lady explained with great joy as she led you down the hallway lined with countless doors, most leading to now vacant rooms. “This one is a particular difficult one. We did manage place him into a new home numerous times, but he always returned. Those people that took him in turned out to be complete nutjobs, which is part of the reason we drastically increased our required standards.”

She stopped at one particular door and knocked carefully. Most letters on the plate beside the door were long faded, rendering the name unreadable. “Asriel, there’s someone that would like to meet you. May I send him in?”

Asriel, so that was the name of the monster you were supposed to meet. Your mind immediately began running wild. What kind of monster would you meet and what were they like? You anxiously waited for a response, heart racing at a thousand miles an hour as seconds turned into hours. 

After an unbearably long minute the door opened, revealing the monster you assumed to be Asriel. By the looks of it, the monster in front of you was male and around your age, give or take one year. He was caprine in appearance, wearing nothing more than a simple tank-top and shorts.

Asriel carefully eyed you for a moment before he stepped aside, seemingly inviting you in. 

“Fine, come in,” he didn’t sound all that thrilled by your appearance, but given his past experiences you kind of expected that much.

You nodded and follow the caprine inside his room, sitting down on the chair near his desk. Asriel on the other hand, simply plopped on the end of his bed, eyes locked onto you. It was almost as if he was trying to ascertain what you’re about. Or maybe he’s about to fire lasers from his eyes. Speaking of which, there was something about his eyes, something that didn’t seem quite natural. His eyes had the color of a fiery orange and beneath them ran black streaks. The more you looked at Asriel, the more uncanny he became. Those black streaks underneath his eyes seemed to spread all over his body, covered in snow white fur. Or at least over what you could see of it, which were his arms and legs.

“So, are you going to introduce yourself or would you rather keep staring at me?” his voice wasn’t quite what you expected. It wasn’t overly deep nor was it high but it certainly was pleasant to listen to, though he did sound like he was already tired of this conversation. Paired with the look he gave you, though, it seemed as if he was testing you.

“Ah yes, pardon me,” you returned your focus to his face, reaching out for a handshake. “I’m ____ ____, pleasure to meet you.”

“Asriel Dreemurr,” the caprine simply returned the handshake.

“So, how about you tell me a little about yourself? Is there anything special you’re looking for?” you suggested somewhat anxiously. Small talk was never your forte but this was something entirely else.

“Well, I’m currently 20 years old. Most of my childhood was an utter mess I either spend alone or with people that I wish I never met in the first place. I enjoy reading, drawing and playing video games,” Asriel sounded bored as he talked about himself, probably because he told the same thing to numerous other people.

“How did you end up here, if you don’t mind me asking?” you decided to pry a little further, hoping for a genuine answer.

“After the barrier broke, my parents were send to court and shortly after, to jail. They both did some pretty messed up stuff and will probably spend the rest of their lives there. I had no place to live, so I ended up here,” at this point, Asriel didn’t even bother looking at you anymore. He just dropped on his back and stared at the ceiling.

This little conversation was seemingly taking the worst turn possible. The monster you were talking to seemed so disinterested in you that most people would take offense to it. But you were rather intrigued. Asriel seemed interesting and you were sure that he was just putting up an act. He was testing you to find out something about you. You weren’t sure what he was trying to find out, but it had to be something. Or maybe you’re just so boring you made him fall asleep.

Unsure about what to say next, you just sat there in silence, looking at Asriel. You weren’t quite sure whether pretty or handsome was the right word to use to describe him, but you’d certainly consider him attractive. If had you only seen him from behind, you probably couldn’t really tell whether he was a boy or girl. His body was lithe, and the way he moved on the bed, stretching his body and limbs, almost enticing. Wait, what? Why was he moving like he wants you to just jump into bed with him and get indecent?

“So, what do you think? Don’t you just want to lay down next to me and see where things go?” alright, now he was definitely teasing you. The way he moved, the way he looked at you while doing so. He was planning something.

“Nope. I don’t know you and I’m not the kind of guy for a quick hook up,” you quickly, and without hesitation, shot down Asriel’s attempt at whatever it was he was going for. Attractive as he might be, you were here to give a monster a home and not for what he had in mind.

“Really?” the goat rolled on his side, one leg propped up, a surprised expression on his face. “Now that’s a new one.”

“Call me old fashioned, but I’d rather take my time and get to know a person before I jump into bed with them. Makes the moment all the more special when it finally comes,” you explained, which brought a smile to the goats face for whatever reason.

“That’s pleasantly surprising to hear,” Asriel’s tone changed completely as he jumped back on his feet. He no longer sounded disinterested but much rather satisfied, like he got the answer he was looking for. “You know what? You seem like the kind of person I’ve been waiting for.”

“Care to elaborate?” you asked, hoping for a more detailed answer.

“I’ll get this straight out of the way. I know you think I’m attractive. So I decided to test whether you’re one of those people that only care about sex or if you’re care about me as a person,” the caprine explained his little scheme. “You passed with flying colors. I’d be happy to move in with you.”

You didn’t quite agree with Asriel’s little scheme and were pretty sure that this wasn’t how things work. He’s still a mystery to you and now he’s all of a sudden ready to move in with you. 

“So, what do you think? If you’re fine with it, we can fill out the remaining paperwork and I can come with you,” and now Asriel sounded rather eager to come home with you. This guy sure was something. From disinterested to seductive and now he was all for moving in with you.

“Alright, fine by me,” you agreed, even though you didn’t know why, which caused your soon to be housemate to smile widely. In fact, he seemed to eager that he pretty much jumped across the tiny room, straight towards the door.

A quiet chuckle escaped from your lips curled into a smile. It seemed as if this marked the end of your lonely days spend in a home way too big for just one person. 

That smile Asriel was shooting you right now, it was more than precious, it was golden. Once you got the remaining paperwork out of the way, you’d make sure he’d have the best time possible. So you followed Asriel out of his room.

“My, my. I haven’t seen you this happy in quite a while. I assume you two came to a conclusion?” the lady from earlier spoke up the second she saw Asriel approaching her with a beaming expression.

“Yep,” the caprine chimed happily. “Get the papers ready, I’m sure this time things will last.”

“Alright, If you’d follow me please,” you and Asriel were led back into one of the various offices, where you were quickly presented with yet another paper to sign. “Now, all I need is for both of you to sign here and you’re good to go.”

You were the first to sign the piece of paper, which contained all sorts of legal mumbo jumbo which no normal person would ever be able to understand. There was one thing that did concern you though. Asriel’s handwriting was extravagant, almost noble. For the first time, you were getting second thought about taking him in. Just who was this guy you allowed to live in your home. And why where you getting second thoughts only now? That guy tried to seduce you less than five minutes ago.

“Wonderful,” the lady gave a content smile as she placed the paper with the other documents. 

“I’ll go pack my things real quick,” Asriel announced and rushed down the hallway, ears flying from the momentum. Helping him pack up would be a nice gesture, so you decided to do just that.

You quickly followed Asriel back to his room, only to meet him halfway there. He already had a duffle bag full of his stuff in his hand and looked ready for departure.

“C’mon, let’s go,” and now Asriel was acting a little pushy, but you couldn’t really hold it against him. He finally had the chance to live in a proper home with someone who wouldn’t try sneaking a hand in his pants.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind walking. My place isn’t too far from here,” you replied, chuckling at his shift in behavior. Judging by the looks of it, living with Asriel would be interesting.

“Nope, not at all. Perfect to get some fresh air in,” the monster’s reply was full of enthusiasm as he followed you out of the building and through town.

It was halfway home that you realized that Asriel didn’t change his clothes. He was still wearing the same tank-top and shorts he was wearing earlier.

“Say, why didn’t you change clothes before we left?” you asked, feeling confused as to why Asriel would run around in what was basically his underwear. 

“Why would I? You don’t seem to mind. In fact, I’m pretty sure you actually like it,” Asriel appeared rather nonchalant while he explained his reasons. “And no, I don’t mind the others staring at me as long as it stays at that. If they enjoy gawking at what’s below the waistline, let them. Staring is the closes they’ll ever get to it.”

Asriel was either incredibly confident or all out of fucks to give. Either way, he wasn’t wrong. You didn’t mind him walking around like that. It’s his life after all. 

“Something else I noticed, your hand writing. It looks almost calligraphic,” in an attempt to keep the conversation going, you decided to mention Asriel’s handwriting. Maybe you’d get to know him a little more that way.

“Oh that, yeah. I’m actually a prince so calligraphy was a major part of my studies,” the self proclaimed prince clarified. 

“Excuse me, WHAT?!” you were utterly bewildered by Asriel’s statement. Just what did you got yourself into. A prince living in your home? “Is there anything else I should know about you?”

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of time to get to know me,” he chuckled all throughout his answer. Was he seriously flirting with you right now? The suggestive tone in his voice, the not so subtle wink, just what was he up to? Was he trying to get in YOUR pants?

“Aren’t you doing the exact same thing that made you move out of your previous homes?” sensing an opportunity to turn things back in your favor, you decided to call Asriel out on what he was doing.

“If you want me to stop, tell me and I’ll stop. That’s the difference between me and the people I used to live with. None of them stopped when I told them to,” the monster was still just as nonchalant as he was before. “Seriously though, you don’t actually want me to stop. Do you?”

And once more, he was right on the money. You didn’t mind him flirting with you, not one bit. It felt a little unusual, considering you hardly knew him, but it was as he said. You’d have plenty of time to get to know each other in every way possible.

“Well, we’re here,” the journey home ended at it’s destination. The modern building that was way to big for you alone.

“Fancy. It’s big, and has a great location. Plenty of shops and other popular spots nearby,” Asriel seemed quite impressed with your home. “How did you get it? I mean, this must have cost a fortune and you don’t strike me to be the guy with tons of money to burn.”

“That’s actually a pretty funny story. I once signed up for a lottery and the first prize was this place. I won, and now I’m the rightful owner,” you gave Asriel the gist of how you got your hands on this place as you unlocked the door. “Come in, make yourself at home.”

Asriel quickly followed you inside, his breath taken away just by how fancy you actually lived. Everything seemed so new and modern. It was the exact opposite of the old, homey charm he was used to. And he quickly realized why you applied for a monster housemate. This place looked factory fresh, as if it was finished just a few days ago and waiting for occupants. 

“Wow, this place is huge,” the caprine spoke in amazement, eyes sparkling like they did on his birthday back when he was a child.

“Yeah, it is. So big it gets really lonely around here,” you agreed with a rather glum feeling in your gut as you looked down the barren hallway. The walls were pretty much empty, safe for those few cheap pictures you put up. “Anyways, let me show you to your room.”

“Alright,” the monster chirped happily. “Lead the way.”

You lead the monster upstairs and through yet another lonely looking hallway, pointing towards various doors and explaining what’s behind them. With this much space to spare you could probably take in even more monsters than just Asriel. Alternatively, you could rent out rooms to students going to the nearby college. It would make the place a little more lively and you’d make money of the unused space.

“Well, here we are. This will be your room,” you almost sounded like you showed a hotel guest to their room. 

Your new housemate whistled in amazement. Asriel’s new room was a lot bigger then the cell like room he previously lived in. And it was fully furnished. A comfy looking bed, a TV, bookshelves, and even a desk with a PC. Sure, the walls were a little barren and the white color made the room feel rather sterile, but that wasn’t permanent. 

“You’re sure you got the right room? I mean, this room’s big enough for two people,” Asriel was as amazed as he was incredulous. He’d get to live in a big room in an even bigger house. There just had to be a hitch somewhere. Though at this point, he didn’t really care anymore.

“If college can squeeze two people in a room the size of those shelter rooms, then I can give you a room like this all for yourself,” you reassured the prince that the room you showed him was, indeed, his. “I’ll leave you to yourself so you can properly arrive at your new home. If there’s anything you need, you can either find me in my room or shoot me a message.”

Asriel threw his stuff in some corner of the room and dropped on his new bed. It was way more cozy then those beds at the shelter. Out of all the places he’s been, this one seemed most comfortable despite it’s lifeless aura. No rundown rooms where the wallpaper was already peeling off, no rooms filled to the brim with creepy dolls, no hidden cameras. Just a spacious room lacking personality, a problem that seemed to plague the entire house. But Asriel wouldn’t allow that it would stay that way. He’d pull a few strings and turn this place into a palace. This was a new, proper beginning and he’d make sure to get the most out of it.

In the weeks that followed, Asriel brought a lot more life to your otherwise lifeless home. The empty hallways become much more vivid as they more and more turned into a small art gallery. Asriel wasn’t lying when he said he enjoyed drawing, and he wasn’t half bad at it either. But it wasn’t just your home that brightened up with Asriel around. The prince himself had an effect on you you’d have never anticipated. Before you took in Asriel, you just waded through life, numb to whatever was thrown at you. And now you were coming to life, facing each day with newfound vigor.

Despite his royal lineage, Asriel never behaved like a prince. From the way he dressed to the way he talked, the sum of it all made him appear more causal and laid-back. Still, he helped you around the house even when you didn’t ask him. And he never even once complained. He even cooked dinner for you when you came back home from work, and that guy knows how to cook. Even talking to him was as easy as breathing. You couldn’t believe that guy was single. How could someone like Asriel be single? He was a textbook example of the perfect boyfriend. 

In less than half a year you become close friends, doing all sorts of activities together. Playing video games, going to the movies, or simply lounging on the couch and chatting while watching Anime. And the more time you spent together, the more used you got to him. His laid-back nature made it easy to relax around him. All that pent up stress from dealing with customers straight from hell just melted away when you were around him. But it was quickly replaced with a different kind of stress, a more positive type of stress. He kept his flirty attitude whenever he was around you, but showed absolutely no interest in people that weren’t you. Watching him just turn down everyone that tried to make advances on him was almost amusing. Especially the reactions he got. Some people really can’t handle rejection.

It seemed as if Asriel only had eyes for you. Those compliments he snuck in whenever you were doing something together. All those casual touches like placing a hand on your shoulder or just a simple, friendly hug when either of you arrived home. They became a subtle, but beloved part of your daily live. And all the while, Asriel never did anything indecent, always keeping his hand above the waistline. Truth is, you were falling for your monster housemate, you were falling for him hard. And how couldn’t you? He became such an integral part of your life you simply couldn’t imagine being without him anymore. Judging my how you acted around each other, marriage would be nothing more than a formality at this point.

Almost a full year after Asriel moved in, the makeover your house underwent was finally completed. Gone was the sterile atmosphere. Everything seemed a lot more lively. The walls lost their lifeless, white color and empty space was filled with decorations or furnishings. Every single room was now functional, being it as a bedroom, gaming room, gym or even just a room to relax in. Even the cellar and attic received a complete overhaul.

Everything felt fresh and alive, the complete opposite of what your life was before you took in Asriel. There was only one thing that concerned you. Where the hell did he got all the money required to make those adjustments? And if he has that much money, why didn’t he just buy a home for himself? No point thinking about it now, Asriel was living with you and he was here to stay. 

Finishing those last few, minor adjustments, you decided it was time for bed. You were utterly worn out and simply dropped face first onto your bed, before somehow managing to crawl underneath the covers.

As you laid in your bed, half asleep, you didn’t quite notice how the door to your room open. What you did notice was how someone decided to join you in bed. Asriel laid down next to you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be bothered by it. He improved your life in more ways than you can count. If he wanted to sleep next to you, then he was more than welcome to do so. 

But sleeping next to you wasn’t enough for him. No, he scooted closer to you, wrapping one arm around your body, his chin resting your shoulder. The sensation of his fur tickling your skin was everything but foreign. His warmth, the feeling of having someone you trust this close to you, it was welcome. And you remembered how you never told him how you felt for him. Right now, you wanted to. You wanted to just smack your lips against his, hold him close, tell him you love him and fall asleep with Asriel right by your side. But the feeling of fatigue, paired with the comfort he gave you, quickly numbed every intrusive thought that could Keep you awake any longer. You were quickly lulled to sleep by exhaustion and the feeling of warmth Asriel gave you.

In those last few moments your were awake, you could faintly hear those few words you hoped you’d hear from him. “I love you.”


	2. Full Bloom

It’s over. The barrier was broken and monster were finally free. And you stood outside, victorious and proud of yourself, your friend Frisk standing by your side. The sky above was set afire by the sun, dyed red and orange and yellow, accented by clouds in shades of pink and purple. Everyone was enchanted by the sight the mountainside revealed to them. But something was amiss, it felt as if someone was missing.

You glanced over to Frisk and they seemed to feel the same. The last fight left you feeling drained, both physically and emotionally. And then it clicked in your head. You realized who was missing, who couldn’t bask in the beauty of this miraculous scenery.

Asriel Dreemurr, the innocent child that lost everything that ever meant something to him.

No, you wouldn’t accept it. So walked over to Toriel, ready to descend back into the underground for one last time.

“Mom,” determined, you called to the monster that quickly took the place of a mother figure to you. “I need to go back. I just remembered something.”

Toriel’s soft expression shifted into concern as she turned her head towards you. Yet, she nodded in response. Despite all her worries and concerns, she knew you would return. You made it this far, after all.

One last time, you embarked on the journey through the underground. Back to where everything began, the small patch of golden flowers. You didn’t know why exactly that place, but it sounded right. It made sense that everything would come to a close at the same spot everything began, at least to you.

The underground felt different from how it first did. It seemed as if ever single monster was ready to leave their old life behind. The greatest dream of all monsterkind finally came true, and everyone was full of hope for a new, better life. All thanks to the selfless, but unsung sacrifice of their prince.

As you marched through the underground, you recalled those fresh memories of moments that lead to all the wonderful friendships you made along the way. The voyage was long and arduous but ultimately worth it. For all you know, monsters would make this day a holiday in your and Frisk’s honor.

A good twenty minutes of walking later, and you finally arrived at the large, stone door connecting the ruins to the woods just outside of Snowdin. And it stood wide open, snowmelt in the hallway indicating someone was here not too long ago. You followed the trail, down the corridor and up the stairs. The smell of Toriel’s pie was still strong in the air, causing a sudden desire for pie to rise up within you. But this wasn’t the time for pie. The trail you were following ended halfway on the steps, but you knew where to go and continued your march onwards.

The traps that littered the ruins were harmless and most of them disarmed. And even if they weren’t, most traps could easily be skipped by jumping over the small runlets of water.

It was soon after, that you found yourself back at where your journey first began. The small patch populated by nothing more than golden flowers, their blossoms shimmering with a lustrous shine underneath what sparse light fell in from the hole far above. And there, among the patch of flowers, you spotted him. Or rather what’s left of him.

“Asriel?” you called out in a soft voice, hoping you wouldn’t startle him.

“What do you want?” the flower spat back in a malicious tone.

“I want to save you,” your reply was confident, as if your success was guaranteed.

Flowey did not deign to look at you. “Yeah, sure you will. After everything I did nonetheless. Just go back to the others and forget about me,” he sounded as if he was mocking you, hoping you’d just abandon him.

“No, you’re coming with me. Like it or not,” you stood your ground, refusing to just leave him behind. “I won’t leave you here. I’ll find a way to bring you back, even if it takes a lifetime.”

The flower simply scoffed at you, but you weren’t having any of it. All you needed was something to carry him in, something like a flowerpot or a simple bowl. But where were you supposed to find that? You could go back to Toriel’s home and look for something, but Flowey would probably use the moment to make a quick disappearance.

While you were contemplating on what to do next, you felt a tap on your shoulder and nearly jumped out of your skin. Frisk decided to follow you and they seemingly predicted you predicament. They brought a small pot and a trowel, exactly what you needed.

With your tools in and, you approached the feisty weed and began digging him out.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, you IDIOT!” Flowey didn’t waste any time to immediately turn hostile. “I’ll kill you if you won’t stop.”

“No, you won’t. Not after everything that happened,” despite the situation, your remained calm. Even when countless of Flowey’s ‘friendliness pellets’ appeared around you, closing in by the second.

They never hit.

Flowey continued to throw all sorts of verbal attacks at you while you potted him. Insults quickly died down and were replaced by empty threats once you were on your way back to the surface. He kept yelling about how he’d make you watch as he killed everyone that ever meant something to you. But even those words were soon replaced by him pleading to just dump him into Hotland’s lava lake the closer you got to the surface. By the time you could see the light flowing into the underground, he was completely silent.

For one last time, you emerged from the passage that lead to the prison that used to house monsters. All those friends you’ve made along the way were eagerly awaiting your return. You didn’t know how long your little trip took, but the sun was already climbing the horizon, coloring the sky in a soft azure. Frisk stopped next to you, a smile across their face.

Toriel was the first to rush over to you, her expression bearing the signs of relief as she hugged you. Her eyes then fell on Flowey, who simply sat in his new pot, motionless, not saying a word.

“Did you really walk all the way back for a flower?” she hummed in a content tune, ruffling your and Frisk’s hair. “You’re a curious child, you know that?”

You gave a light chuckle as you looked up to the caprine mother figure.

“I know this might be a little sudden but, do you have anywhere to stay?” Toriel lowered herself to your height, her voice deeply concerned.

You glanced over to Frisk and they shook their head.

“No, we don’t,” you replied with a hint of sadness in your voice, staring off into the distance. Again, you quickly found yourself back in Toriel’s arms.

From that day on, a new life began for you, Frisk and every monster that moved to the surface.

Over the course of the following days your life underwent a complete change. After a lot of research and paperwork Toriel not only managed to find a nice home to live in, she also managed to legally adopt you and Frisk.

Once the commotion of monsters living on the surface died down, normal life continued. School, making friends, homework and all the other stuff that comes with being a child.

And then there was Flowey, still as grumpy as ever. His attitude was as abrasive as always, cursing like a sailor, threatening you at every moment possible. He never followed through on his threats though. Besides, you simply saw it as his own personal way to show affection. Sure, he might say he’ll kill you in your sleep, but you saw it as nothing more than him wishing you a good night. As rude as he was, you still showed him all the love and care in the world.

And so the days passed faster than you could count them.

You were sitting in your room, keeping yourself busy by trying to live out your creativity, drawing pictures. Perhaps art wasn’t your forte, but it kept you busy, distracting you from other, more important things like chores, homework or studying. You kept on doodling in your little sketchbook, all while a vicious flower watched over your shoulder.

“Can you at least try to draw a straight line?” the weed spat at you in a snarky tone.

Unbothered by the flower’s comment you shoot a quick glance upwards, then flipped open a blank page and began doodling again. After a quick minute of letting your pencil go berserk on the paper sheet, you ripped the page out showed it to the rude greenery.

“What’s that?” the weed spoke with hostility. “Is that supposed to be me?”

“Yep,” you chirped in reply. “But you’re actually smiling for once.”

Flowey simply scoffed and turned around, now looking out the window. It was getting dark outside and you were starting to feel a little tired. You had school tomorrow and as such, should be well rested.

Morning came soon enough and you were quickly send off on your way to school. As always, you took Flowey with you while Frisk walked besides you. And of course, Flowey just had to complain about every minute thing possible, cussing you out as if his life depended on it while you were talking to Frisk. You were still trying to find a way to save him, but things were looking rather grim. He needed a SOUL, but they don’t really grow on trees. And cutting up your own SOUL would probably bring a lot of unwanted and unpredictable consequences, like death for example.

Eventually you arrived at school, where most people considered you the weird kid. Having a guy running around with a vicious, talking flower was something most students didn’t quite appreciate. As such, they often picked on you even after you made it clear that pushing you too far was a really bad idea. Seriously, you thought people would stop picking on you after you punched the main bully straight in the face, knocking him out.

Classes began and, once the teacher started talking, you began taking notes. Of course it was math, and the teacher presented overly complex solutions to simple problems.

And there it was again. While the teacher was writing yet another complex solution to easy problems on the board, the student behind you began throwing balls of paper at you. Considering you were already admonished by the school’s principal, you couldn’t just get up and break their face. This time, you unfortunately had to endure it.

Then, the unexpected happened. Flowey, who was idly sitting on your table, turned around and flashed the student the most twisted and contorted grimace the world has ever seen. There were no screams, just silence. Whoever it was that threw paper at you, they either learned their place or died of a heart attack. Maybe he does care about you, or maybe he’s just annoyed by the paper whizzing past him.

School passed, slowly, very slowly. But once it was over, you quickly made your way home again. You had plans, lots of them. The pot Flowey was sitting in was in desperate need of a paint job, and you had the perfect plan. But for that, you needed supplies. Lots of them.

Once you were home, you immediately got to work. Paint, glue, scissors, all sorts of colorful paper and whatnot. You searched in every nook and cranny for stuff you could use for your little project. And once you had everything collected, you grabbed you florid companion and moved back in your room.

With all of your supplies ready, you began to put your plan into motion. First, was a new base color for the flowerpot. For that, you choose a sky blue-color.

“HEY!” Flowey shouted at you, mad as always. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I thought the pot you’re sitting in was starting to look boring. So I decided to give it a personal touch,” your reply was as cheerful and carefree as always while you began to apply the first coat of paint.

“And make it look even worse than it already does?” the flower continued to mock you.

You completely ignored what he just said and continued to apply the paint as evenly as possible. Once the first coat was done, you moved on to prepare step two while the paint was drying. For that, you used light green paper and cut it so it’d resemble the shape of grass. Paper in a darker shade of green was cut into a slightly shorter version, which you then glued to the first strip.

“Careful with those scissors, you might cut off a finger,” the buttercup continued to taunt you with a mocking tone, which you skillfully ignored.

With the base for you project done and the paint dried, you decided to apply the second coat of sky-blue. Flowey simply watched, seemingly having given up on his attempts to infuriate you.

And again, you had to play the waiting game. So in the meantime, you prepared the remaining decorations. Flowers, of course. For that, you took the paper with the darkest shade of green, and cut it into stripes to resemble the stems. You then cut out leaf shaped pieces of paper and added then added the veins. With the basics now being done, you had the chance to go all out. For the blossoms, you could use whatever colors you wanted and so you did. Red, yellow, orange, pink, blue, purple, whatever color you could get a hold off found it’s way into the final product. Now all you had to do was glue it all together.

By now, you were no longer sure whether Flowey was still watching or just asleep. Either way, with the second coat of paint having dried by now, you could move on to the next step. You proceeded to add the sun and a few clouds to the now cerulean colored pot, making the entire thing look a little more lively.

This time, you actually had to wait for everything to dry before you could add the final touch. As if on cue, Toriel called you for dinner. So you left your room, and walked to the kitchen.

“There you are…” Toriel turned around and gave a smile once she saw you. “Be a dear and wash up a little, OK?”

You gave a firm nod and disappeared into the bathroom, where you quickly saw just how messy you looked. Paint covered your hands and clothes while snippets of paper stuck pretty much everywhere they could. Your clothes, your hands and even in your hair. Nothing a bit of soap and some elbow grease can’t fix though.

Once cleaned up, you returned to the kitchen where Frisk and Toriel were waiting for you.

“Looks like you making progress, redecorating Flowey’s pot,” Toriel spoke in a soft, motherly voice.

“Yep,” you gave her a vigorous nod. “I’m actually almost done.”

The ex-queen replied with a soft hum, giving you a gentle smile. “I can’t wait to see the final result.”

Dinner passed with a pleasant atmosphere filling the room.

As soon as you finished eating, you returned to your room. You halfway expected that Flowey tore apart the mantle you’ve prepared for the pot. To your own surprise, everything was just the way you left it. But Flowey was watching you closely now. He watched how you applied a generous amount of glue on the mantle and wrapped it around the base of the flowerpot, shooting you the occasional glare.

That’s it, job done. You marveled at you accomplishment with a happy expression. The sky-blue pot, complete with clouds and a sun, accented by the green mantle littered with flowers. Even Flowey seemed to like it. Or at the very least he didn’t hate it. It’s kind of difficult to tell with him. Today, you went to bed with a content feeling.

The following days were uneventful. And soon enough, those days turned into weeks, then months, then years. In all that time that passed, you somehow seemed to have tamed the quarrelsome flower. He no longer hauled insults at you, no more threats and no more destruction of property. Flowey seemed to have changed for the better and according to Toriel, it’s all thanks to your positive influence.

But you were still unhappy about it. Even after seven years, you still haven’t found a way to turn Flowey back into Asriel. And over those years you realized another problem. Toriel didn’t know who Flowey really was. How were you supposed to explain that the flower that constantly spouts about how he will kill everyone was actually her son? Maybe you don’t have to. Not too long ago you finished high-school and that means you’d soon depart for college. You found a small apartment to rent and even a part-time job to support yourself. Of course you’d take Flowey with you.

And so, with each passing moon, the day of departure drew nearer. If Toriel’s words were anything to go by, you’d turn heads left and right once you hit the campus. But everybody knows that, in the eyes of a mother, their son is the most handsome man the world has ever seen. Though she wasn’t wrong either. Half of your class asked you out for prom but you refused every single one of them. You might be handsome, but in terms of love most would consider you unapproachable. And then there’s the fact you’re the most stubborn human your hometown has ever seen.

It was your last day at the small house you call home. Your bags were packed and Toriel was waiting for you downstairs. This was the last moment to take a look at the room you spend so many years in. All those good times you had, all those shared laughs. And you could feel how all those memories began tugging at your heartstrings. But this was by no means an end, but much rather the beginning of a new chapter in your life. For one last time, you let your eyes wander across your room before closing the door. You took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

Toriel was waiting for you outside, a proud expression on her face. Your baggage was already loaded into her car. This was is, no turning back now. You took a last look at the house you called home, and entered the car, placing Flowey’s flowerpot on your lap. Unfortunately, Frisk couldn’t be here. They were out on ambassador business.

The ride to your new home was mostly quiet. Neither you nor Toriel really knew what to say. It felt awkward, to say the least. Not even Flowey spoke up. Every now and then Toriel would try to come up with small talk but it always stayed at that. What little words you exchanged were quickly followed by silence.

A good hour of driving later and you arrived at your new home, where the landlady was already waiting for you. Toriel helped you carry your bags inside and the landlady, seemingly a woman of few words, handed you the keys before leaving.

You gave Toriel one last, firm hug, holding back the tears that were forming in your eyes and she did the same. She had to let go off one of the children that brought her all the joy in the world. Along with Frisk you gave monsters freedom, you filled the void in her heart and made her feel like a true mother again. And now, she had to let you so you can live your own life. She had to force herself, before she’d change her mind and take you back home again.

You knew that, the longer you’d stay like this, the more difficult it would be to say goodbye. So you broke away from the hug and looked at your mother. “Well, I guess this is it. Take care of Frisk, alright?”

Toriel nodded weakly in response, sniffling. “I will. And be careful, okay.”

You waved your adoptive mother goodbye as you watched her drive off again. That’s it. You were on your own now, with the only reminder off your old home being all the pictures you brought along. And Flowey, of course.

The majority of your day was spend settling down in your new home and town. It was, difficult. Everything was new, unfamiliar and felt empty. Everything felt so much more lively back home, and now you were on your own. But there was no turning back now, not after you made it this far.

It was getting dark by the time everything found it’s place, and considering you still had to familiarize yourself with the surrounding town, you decided to go to bed early.

“Hey, idiot,” Flowey called out from the windowsill across your bedroom.

“What is it?” you replied, turning your attention to the loudmouthed plant.

“Why are you always so nice to me?” the buttercup spoke to you in an agitated tone. “I don’t get it. After all those things I did you should’ve just left me behind. So why are you doing all of this? Is it just to taunt me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be nice to you? I mean, yeah, you did do a lot of messed up stuff. But I know that’s not the real you. You’re better than that, I know you’re are,” you gave the best, most honest reply you could come up with. “I know it sounds weird but I think that, maybe, if I’m being nice to you, you can learn how to be nice to others again. I want to help you get back to your own self, and this is the least I can do.”

“Just,” the flower turned away, scoffing at you. “Just shut up.”

Flowey continued to rant, making frustrated sounds, head swinging around. You didn’t quite know how to react to that. This was the first time Flowey acted like this, and it was worrying.

“Argh!” Flowey cried out, seemingly on edge, glaring daggers at you. “Just what is this disgusting feeling.”

You looked at Flowey with a confused expression, but he had already averted his gaze from you. His behavior was a little concerning, but you decided it’s probably best to just let it slide. Maybe he’s just having a bad day. So you curled up in your bed and went to sleep.

That night, a strange flash of light woke you up, followed by a strange feeling. It was as if something was severely off, like there was an unknown presence with you. You carefully opened your eyes, letting your gaze wander across the room. There you spotted it, at the end of your bed, just in front of the window. An indiscernible silhouette of familiar shape. You could feel your insides tense up. There was someone standing in your room, and you had no idea how they got there or how they are.

“____,” the figure called out in a soft-spoken voice. How do they know your name?

It never really clicked in your head that, maybe, you somehow managed to accomplish your goal. Instead, you were wildly reaching around you in hopes of finding the switch for your bedside light. Then it clicked, next to you, and the room was filled with light. And just as quickly as you turned on the light, you turned it off again. Now you knew who was in front of you, and the first thing you noticed was his utter lack of clothes.

“Asriel?” you whispered in astonishment. “What happened? How are you, you again? And where the hell are your clothes?”

It was dark again, but even in the darkness you could see just how badly the goat was blushing. “I don’t know. It kind of just happened and now I’m here,” he then proceeded to kneel down, moving his hand across the ground until. Once he found what he was looking for, he held it up. Going by what little you could see, it was a bunch of torn cloth. “That’s all that’s left of my clothes.

“Do you have any idea how this could have happened?” maybe it was because you were tired, but you couldn’t figure out why Asriel was standing in your room now. Your guess would be some really weird dream.

“Well, these are the clothes I wore back when I was a child. Considering that, for some reason, I’m an adult now I’d say they tore because they no longer fit my body,” despite being quite embarrassed, Asriel’s voice remained nonchalant. And while his explanation did explain his clothing situation, it didn’t explain why he was standing in your room.

“Yeah, well, yes. But why are you here? I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’m really happy that you ARE here but…” at this point your brain simply stopped working.

“I’m not sure how it happened, but I do have my suspicions,” Asriel began with his little theory. “You know how you’ve always been nice to me when I was Flowey? I think that’s the reason.”

The gears in your head began spinning wildly to a point where smoke was coming out of your ears. You absolutely did not understand what happened, but you didn’t really care either. Either this is just a weird dream and Asriel will be taken away by a pink elephant riding a unicycle, or this is reality and he’s indeed alive again.

Once the initial shock died down, things got awkward rather quick. Asriel was still just standing there and you had no idea what to do next. Do you call Toriel? Do you let him sleep on the couch or maybe even in your bed? What’s he supposed to wear? Do your clothes fit him?

“Why don’t we find you some clothes and a place to sleep?” you suggested with a sheepish smile.

“Why? I can sleep in your bed, you know?” Asriel showed himself a little confused. “But if it makes you feel more comfortable, than that’s the least I can do.”

You sighed and got out of your bed, ignoring the fact you were just in your boxers. Asriel, saw you numerous times like that when he was Flowey.

Back on your feet, you began rummaging through your dresser, tossing a pair of boxers in Asriel’s general direction. Judging by his lack of protest, they seemed to fit.

With that problem out of the way, you got back into bed, making sure there’s enough space for Asriel. To no surprise, he immediately crawled into your bed, cuddling up next to you. And you were fine with that. It just felt right.

There was no way this could be a dream, but it also put you in a tight spot. How would Toriel react to her son’s return, and where was he supposed to live? No, that didn’t matter right now. Tonight you would just enjoy Asriel’s presence.

“____,” Asriel softly whispered your name, further nestling up to you. “Thank you, for everything. I don’t even know how to put it into words. I just…”

You simply wrapped an arm around his curled up body, pulling him just a little closer to you. His gentle expression, his sweet smile, they made all those years waiting worth it. In the end, you didn’t need a big, elaborate plan. It was as simple as gardening. All it took to make this wilted flower bloom again was love, kindness and lots of patience.


	3. Short And Sweet

It was a lovely, sunny day outside and you just finished today’s shift of your part-time job. Right now, you were on your way to visit Asriel, who was currently spending his spring break at his father’s place. It took him a few years, but Asgore’s flower shop really took off in the past months, allowing him to move out of shabby room above his shop and into a small house in the western parts of hometown. 

So you continued walking, enjoying the pleasant warmth that spring brought and looking forward to sharing the pizza you took with your from your part-time job. The pizza-parlor you worked for allowed it’s employees to take home canceled but already cooked orders, or orders that simply weren’t up to the customers standards for less than half the original price. And of course there were a couple of nice customers that, in addition to their own order, ordered a pizza for the staff. Bless those people, they really make the staff’s day.

Hometown was as calm as always, with only the occasional car or passerby moving past you. It did felt weird, being one of only a few humans living in a town predominantly inhabited by monsters, but you fell in love with this town and all of it’s charm. And in addition to that, you were fairly liked among the town’s population. 

You moved out of your parents house and into hometown at the young age of 16, no longer able to deal with all the shit your parent’s gave you. Nothing you did was ever good enough, so you decided to do what you thought was right and completely cut them out of your life. They did try to contact you, either through letters or by phone, but you never bothered to respond. That was almost five years ago.

After a few minutes of walking, you reached the towns upper class area and the house you were about to visit came into view. A lovely home with a fenced in backyard, fairly common in this part of town. You knew that you didn’t quite belong into this part of town, but it was where your boyfriend was staying right now.

Asgore was outside, tending to the flowers in his garden. He seemed to have noticed you out of the corner of his eye, and promptly turned towards you with a smile on his face. “____, it’s wonderful to see you,” the oversized monster greeted you with an elated voice while he continued watering his flowers. 

You stopped by the fence and looked over to Asriel’s father, smiling. Before you could reply, the monster continued, keeping his cheery tune: “A lovely day, isn’t it? Perfect for some gardening. But you’re probably here to see Asriel, right? He’s in the living room. The door’s open, so please, come in and make yourself at home. And don’t hesitate to ask if there’s anything you need.” 

You nodded and said your thanks, then moved to the front of the house. Even the front-yard was decorated with colorful flowers of all sorts, further showing how passionate Asgore was about gardening. So, as you approached the porch, you marveled at it’s beauty. Roses, tulips, carnations and even a few breeds Asgore cultured himself. It takes a lot of love and care to make flowers blossom like this. And it seemed as if all of Asgore’s qualities that made him so successful as a florist and floriculturist passed onto his son.

So you entered the house and took of your shoes. Even the hallway was flower themed. Vases, filled with colorful blossoms lined the walls, wallpapered with floral patterns. With all those colors and fragrances, walking down the hallway felt like taking a stroll through an exotic garden. 

Asriel was sitting, almost lying, on the vertical part of the rather spacious couch, making himself as comfortable as possible, listening to music while texting. He noticed you standing in the door frame that separated the living room from the hallway, and he gave you that sweet smile that always melted your heart. 

“____,” Asriel called you by the nickname he has given to you, using the sweet, loving voice that made the butterflies in your stomach go haywire. He let his headphones slide to his neck, and patted the empty space next to him, inviting you to sit by his side, all the while keeping that lovely smile he always gave you.

You quickly placed the pizza carton you brought on the table and sat down next to him and letting yourself sink into his chest. Asriel removed his headphones from his neck and put an arm around your shoulders, pulling you even closer to him. “How was your day?” the caprine inquired, his blueish-violet eyes looking into your own eyes with a caring expression.

You first response was a long, exasperated sigh. “I had the pleasure of running all over town. The pizza parlor offers a spring break discount and of course people flock to this kind of stuff as if their life depended on it. By the time I had the first batch delivered, three more were ready” you began to vent your frustration and Asriel quickly started to comfort you, causing all the buildup stress to just evaporate. “It wasn’t that bad. Most customers were really friendly and left a generous tip, especially once they realized I’m a university student working during spring break. There was one order that did gave me a bit of a heart attack though. One of the orders was for the place your mother lives at. Turned out that Kris was the one that placed the order, so everything’s fine.”

“I know. We’ve been chatting over text until just now. They actually made sure to call when mom wasn’t home,” Asriel moved his head closer to your shoulder, almost resting his chin on it. He always got a little more affectionate when he was starting feeling down, holding you close as way to comfort himself. “I still can’t believe mom acted the way she did. I know she can be a bit traditional, but I never expected her to act like that. It was just horrible.”

You cringed when Asriel mentioned his mother. She didn’t like you since day one and began hating you once she realized that you and Asriel were quickly becoming close friends. Everything started just fine. You, being the introvert that you are, were browsing the games section at the local shop, headphones blasting music in your ears to drown out the noise of people around you. Asriel, disregarding the fact that you were locking out the world around you, simply walked up to you and decided to strike up a conversation.

Things were awkward at first, but the more the conversation progressed, the easier talking to him became, so much so, that you even started to calm down again. Before you even realized it, you and Asriel were hanging out together every other day. He introduced you to a bunch of his friends, and from there, things took their turn. You gradually became more comfortable around other people and even dropped a few of those old habits picked up in the past. It was the classic case of a more extroverted person adopting an introvert and making them part of their life. And from then on, you and Asriel became quickly more than just friends. You didn’t know how you managed to stick out from all of his friends, but somehow you did.

But of course things wouldn’t be all sunshine and roses. There was the point in time where Asriel had to tell his mother he had a boyfriend. Right from the get-go, you and Asriel both knew that telling Toriel you were dating would end up in disaster, but you never expected things to go as bad as they did. She began yelling at you, accusing you of corrupting her innocent son’s pure soul, condemning him to forever burn in hell. You were on the more introverted side, but that doesn’t mean you’d allow others to just trample over you. Besides, you knew perfectly well that Asriel was everything but innocent. He gave you the bedroom eyes more often than you care to count.

And so, things turned into a brutal shouting match between you and Toriel in which poor Asriel unfortunately had to take a side. Utterly appalled and disgusted by his mother’s reaction, he turned his choice into a very clear statement. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him and pressed his lips against yours, not breaking away until both of you turned blue in the face. That was the first, and so far only time, you have seen your usually rather timid boyfriend this aggressive. 

Toriel completely lost it and went ballistic, further driving a wedge between herself and her son. Asriel had enough of his mother’s bullshit, grabbed you by the hand, and left, breaking down the very second you were back at your studio apartment. From one second to the next, he broke down into a crying, sobbing mess. How could his mother, that always told him how he will always be her precious boy, do this to him? She probably would’ve forbidden him from seeing you, if it wasn’t for the fact he’d depart for university that very summer. 

A few days later, once you and Asriel calmed down from Toriel’s outburst, you went to tell Asgore. His reaction was the exact opposite from Toriel’s. He simply gave you and Asriel a big hug, reassuring you that, as long as Asriel was happy, he’d be happy too. When you told him about Toriel's reaction, Asgore too, was utterly disgusted by his ex-wife’s reaction and could only ask himself how he fell in love with her in the first place. 

You never bothered telling your parents, seeing that they were no longer a part of your life.

“Something on your mind?” Asriel spoke to you softly, giving your shoulder a light shake.

“Not really, just remembered what happened when we told your mother that were dating,” you replied, trying to hide the anger that welled up inside you.

“Yeah, I could hardly forget that shitshow. I didn’t expect her to just accept it, but what she did was just horrible,” Almost one year after and Asriel still sounded severely disappointed by his mother’s actions. He put his other arm around you, now pulling you into a full hug as if to prove a point to someone. Even though you were now pressed against him, you didn’t feel any kind of discomfort. It simply felt too right to be uncomfortable.

You simply enjoyed the moment, lying in Asriel’s arm, head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was one of those tranquil moments you loved so much. And Asriel seemed to be equally happy, holding you close to him, humming a soft, content tone, almost like a lullaby. It was a sweet, tender moment you wish would last forever but nothing is meant to last that long. This time, the interruption came from your stomach, growling, demanding to immediately be supplied with food. 

You sat up straight again and reached for the pizza you brought with you, ready to treat yourself to a delicious slice of cheesy goodness. A simple slice of pizza margherita, basic yet delicious. Of course you also offered Asriel a slice, which he gladly accepted. 

“I didn’t really get the chance to ask at first but,” you turned your attention to Asriel, who returned with the sweet and caring smile he always gave you. “How was your day?”

“Well, while your were gone I decided to go out and catch up with the locals. Talk about how things have been while I was gone, if anything special had happened, or just some casual chit-chat. Then I helped dad in the garden and around the house,” the caprine kept smiling all the way through as he talked about his day. “All in all, nothing too special.”

“You make it all sound so normal,” you sighed, feeling a sense of sadness wash over you. Hearing him talk about how he went out just to talk to all of the locals, it reminded you of your issues. Things have improved a lot thanks to Asriel, but you still tend to get a little anxious around other people, especially if they’re strangers.

Asriel simply wrapped his arms around you again, looking at you with a caring expression. “You know I’m always there for you, right? If there’s something, anything you need, just let me know. I’ll immediately drop whatever I’m doing and come over.”

“Thanks,” you muttered a barely audible response as you moved a closer to Asriel again. Asriel’s life always seemed to run so smoothly compared to your own, even though you saw the exact opposite happen with your own two eyes. “You know, I never quite understood why you chose me out of all people.”

“Because I love you,” the caprine replied with an obvious but honest answer. “I love how genuine you are. When I talked to you for the first time in that store, you seemed so surprised and yet so happy that someone would talk to you. And once you began warming up to me I knew, you were the one. You may not believe it, but I honestly think your the most amazing person I’ll ever meet.”

You moved even closer to Asriel, as if that was even possible at this point, and in response he quickly pulled you into further his arms. Why were you even questioning this? Asriel choose to date you, he wanted to date you and he always seems so happy around you. There was no point in overthinking this a million times. Just snuggling up to him was probably a much better idea. 

So, as you laid there in his arms, you could feel yourself starting to drift off. And Asriel was completely fine with that. He continued to hold you close to him, enjoying the moment until he too, began to fall asleep. And truth be told, it was the best sleep you could possibly get. You didn’t need a king-sized mattress or luxury pillows, no fancy blanket or all the other pompous stuff. Just being with Asriel gave you all the comfort you needed.

As you laid there on the couch, sleeping in each other’s embrace, you never noticed how Asgore decided to snap a picture of you so he could immediately send it to his son as a reminder to how adorable you and Asriel were together.


End file.
